Le premier pas
by Tidoo
Summary: Recueil de petits textes sur Rivaille et Petra et comment ils se rapprochent doucement. " Je ne m'imposerai pas, Capitaine, mais si vous voulez que je parte, dites-le moi clairement. Ne cherchez pas d'excuse. "
1. Chapter 1

Evidemment, on pouvait faire confiance à Hanji pour mettre les pieds dans les plats et cracher le morceau à la première occasion. C'était curieux, d'ailleurs qu'une femme si intelligente puisse manquer à ce point de finesse. Ou peut-être qu'elle le faisait exprès, dans l'unique but de s'amuser. Elle devait voir cela comme une étrange forme d'expérience sur le vivant.

C'était du moins la seule explication vaguement plausible que Petra avait réussi à trouver au milieu de son intense mortification. Elle était déjà bien assez embarrassée par ses propres sentiments, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'en plus son supérieur, et tous leurs collègues, soient informés de l'affection qu'elle lui portait, mais forcément, dès qu'Hanji avait compris que l'intérêt de Petra pour Rivaille n'était pas purement professionnel, il avait fallu qu'elle en parle.

Et bien sûr, elle l'avait fait sans la moindre délicatesse ni trace de discrétion, au beau milieu du mess, avec Rivaille à quelques mètres de là, pour être sûre que la jeune femme soit embarrassée le plus possible. Par chance, le capitaine se contenta de hausser un sourcil en sa direction, un brin surpris, mais son regard demeura inchangé, froid et vide, comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Petra aurait dû en être soulagée, seulement quelque part, elle se sentit trahie par sa flagrante indifférence. Sans un mot, elle quitta le réfectoire et partit s'occuper des chevaux sous les remarques bruyantes d'Hanji qui, certainement, n'en avait pas fini avec son protocole d'étude des comportements humains. Petra se voulait discrète et c'était totalement raté. Et le pire était que Rivaille l'ignorait royalement et pourtant, Petra aurait juré sentir son regard dans son dos alors qu'elle passait la porte en silence.

-oOo-

Son cœur fit une embardée quand elle vit une ombre dans le couloir. Il était tard et plus personne n'aurait dû se trouver encore à vagabonder à cet étage. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait tant traîné aux écuries.  
- Tu es consciente d'à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée ?

Rivaille se tint devant elle sans qu'elle l'ait vu arriver. Il était juste entre la porte et elle, si bien que Petra n'avait aucun moyen de lui échapper, à part à faire demi-tour.

La gorge nouée, elle remercia l'obscurité qui masquait ses joues rougies et levant les yeux sur son supérieur, demanda d'une voix mal assurée :  
- De quoi parlez-vous, Capitaine ?

Il eut un rictus de mépris et s'approchant encore, il se planta juste devant elle. Un doigt sous son menton, il la força à le regarder bien en face.  
- Toi et moi. C'est une très mauvaise idée. Sans compter notre différence d'âge, je suis ton supérieur, ce serait donc très mal vu et t'empêcherait pratiquement toute progression dans ta carrière.  
- Je ne cherche pas à...  
- Il y aura aussi les commentaires inévitables du reste de l'équipe, les moqueries, les allusions, les remarques.

Il fit une pause, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, et il ajouta :  
- Et les questions, bien sûr.

Petra hésita un peu, incertaine sur la réaction à avoir. Tout cet échange était absurde puisqu'elle ne lui avait jamais fait d'avance et pourtant, il la remettait à sa place comme s'il craignait qu'il y ait un débordement. Et il était près, bien trop près.

Retrouvant contenance, Petra se redressa et fit face à son supérieur avec une assurance qu'elle réservait généralement au combat. Mais c'était bien une forme de combat ici aussi.  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Capitaine, il me semble que les commentaires sont déjà là, qu'on le veuille ou non. C'est ainsi que fonctionne l'équipe. Erd me chambre régulièrement sur ma taille, Gunter se moque de mon manque de patience qui n'est pas très féminin et dois-je vous rappeler les blagues d'Auruo sur les blondes ?

Elle accrocha son regard et il n'eut rien à répondre.  
- J'ai l'habitude qu'on se moque de moi, qu'on critique, qu'on commente. Et je sais y faire face. Donc maintenant, Capitaine, la vraie question, c'est que comptez-vous faire ?

Croisant les bras, elle attendit et à chaque respiration, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et tout ce que cela impliquait. Son cœur fit une embardée devant le regard froid de Rivaille et elle perdit de sa superbe quand il s'entêta dans son mutisme. Mais elle refusait de baisser les bras. De toute façon, au point où elle en était, elle n'avait plus grand chose à perdre.

Soupirant, elle détourna le regard et remarqua :  
- Ecoutez, quoi que vous disiez, ça ne changera rien à ce que j'éprouve alors faîtes avec et c'est tout. Je ne vous embêterai pas, je ne chercherai pas de faveur, je ne demande rien d'ailleurs.

Et plus bas, elle marmonna :

- J'aurai dû étrangler Hanji dès qu'elle a commencé à me regarder avec ses yeux de fouine et lui couper la langue pour être sûre qu'elle se tai…

Petra n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa tirade. Rivaille se plaqua contre elle et une main bien calée sous son menton, l'embrassa. Pas un grand baiser passionné, juste un effleurement des lèvres, l'ombre d'une promesse de ce qui pourrait être et Petra frissonna. Il recula immédiatement, un sourire en coin comme seule preuve de ce qu'il venait de faire et annonça platement :  
- Ne sois pas violente avec tes camarades. Aussi pénibles qu'ils soient, ils sont aussi le meilleur espoir pour l'humanité.

Il passa simplement à côté d'elle et s'engagea dans l'escalier comme s'il venait simplement de la réprimander pour une broutille, et Petra sentit l'embarras et la colère prendre le pas sur sa raison quand il ajouta d'un ton moqueur :  
- Même une demi-portion comme toi devrait comprendre que ce n'est pas très élégant pour une jeune femme d'agir de la sorte.  
- Hé ! Allez vous faire foutre, Capitaine.

Un pied sur la première marche, il la gratifia d'un regard neutre et répliqua :  
- Quand tu veux, Petra. Je te laisse mener la danse entre nous, je ne veux pas d'ennui.

Et il disparut sans un bruit laissant la jeune femme aussi extatique que frustrée.

* * *

_*tousse*_

_Euh oui, je sais. Mais honnêtement, des militaires, une relation supérieur/subordonnée, un héros cynique, une blonde qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, je pouvais pas résister, non ? En plus, s'pas ma faute, l'idée vient même pas de moi mais d'un kink anonyme relayé via tumblr et... et je devrais pas avoir à me justifier. Peut-être y aura une suite, pour l'intégrer dans les oeuvres du PoT club (Petra on Top rule!)_


	2. Chapter 2

La mission avait été particulièrement sanglante et même si Petra s'en était plutôt bien sortie, seulement quelques côtés fêlées et une entorse légère à la cheville, elle gardait au fond du ventre une angoisse sourde, une peur maladive dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Elle avait réussi à abattre sept titans avec l'aide de ses camarades, mais le dernier avait pu attraper Alex avant qu'elle ne puisse lui porter le coup de grâce. Le temps qu'elle lui tranche la nuque, le monstre avait déjà planté ses dents au milieu de l'abdomen de son camarade. Son cri de douleur et de panique alors qu'il se vidait de son sang résonnait encore à ses oreilles alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se reposer, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil.

Le silence de sa petite chambre était plus angoissant qu'autre chose et finalement, contre les recommandations du personnel médical, elle se leva et partit prendre l'air. Il était tard et tous les bâtiments respiraient la même tranquillité maladive que ses quartiers mais elle préférait encore le calme de la nuit au silence morbide des couloirs pendant la journée.

En quittant son lit, Petra avait pensé aller aux écuries. Les chevaux la rassuraient. Leur odeur, leur souffle régulier, leur chaleur, leur simple présence bienveillantes étaient un réconfort. Ils étaient vivants et c'était certainement ce qu'elle pouvait fréquenter de mieux de son état. Mais au final, elle ne sortit jamais des dortoirs. Ses pieds la guidèrent lentement jusqu'à l'escalier et elle batailla pour ne pas abîmer sa cheville plus que nécessaire en descendant les degrés, et au lieu d'aller jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, elle s'arrêta à l'étage inférieur et longea le couloir sans réfléchir. Elle toqua et poussa le battant sans attendre de réponse puis referma derrière elle en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte.

La pénombre de la chambre tranchait avec la lumière des parties communes et tout ce que Petra pouvait deviner étaient les contours d'un corps allongé sur le lit. Elle retint son souffle en entendant le bruissement des draps mais Rivaille ne fit aucun commentaire sur son intrusion et elle aurait pu croire qu'il dormait si elle n'avait pas senti l'intensité de son regard sur elle.  
La lampe à pétrole sur son chevet était réduite au minimum, créant simplement un jeu d'ombres sinistres au plafond qui renforçait le malaise ambiant. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit rêvé pour se détendre et pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie de fuir. Sans un mot, elle s'avança et voulut s'asseoir au bord du matelas mais Rivaille intercepta son geste, roulant brusquement vers elle pour lui bloquer le chemin. Il se redressa et une main sur chacune de ses hanches, la maintint debout face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Petra déglutit, hésitant sur la manière de lui répondre tant elle pensait que sa présence dans sa chambre était claire. Elle sentait encore le regard de Rivaille qui l'observait en silence malgré l'obscurité, comme s'il cherchait à mesurer sa détermination.

« Je sais que tu es sous le choc, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre des décisions à la con, murmura-t-il froidement. »

La remarque la vexa plus qu'elle n'aurait voulut et Petra prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs puis elle se pencha en avant pour poser le front sur celui de son supérieur.

« Si ça peut vous rassurer de penser que je ne suis venue que pour me faire consoler, faites-vous plaisir…

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors oui, j'ai besoin de compagnie, mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'être rassurée ou réconfortée comme une gamine.

- Tu aurais pu aller voir Hanji, ou Mike, ils sont bien plus sympathiques que moi. »

La liste aurait pu continuer, il aurait pu citer d'autres soldats dont elle était proche, mais Petra secoua la tête et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

« Je ne m'imposerai pas, Capitaine, mais si vous voulez que je parte, dites-le moi clairement. Ne cherchez pas d'excuse. »

Rivaille inspira lentement et jura entre ses dents en soupirant mais il ne la repoussa pas quand elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui. Elle posa un genou sur le matelas pour se rapprocher encore un peu et murmura au creux de son oreille :

« On peut aussi se dire que je vous ai choisi vous parce qu'ainsi, toute la caserne ne sera pas au courant dès le lever du soleil que j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. »

Ils savaient tous les deux combien cet argument était faux mais Rivaille accepta cette version plutôt qu'une déclaration directe de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Lentement, il se rallongea et sans rien ajouter, lui fit de la place dans son lit et accepta de la garder contre lui pour la nuit. Après tout, pour lui aussi, la mission avait été difficile et un peu de compagnie silencieuse ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

* * *

_En vrai, je ne suis ni convaincue que ce soit une vraie suite du premier chapitre, ni un truc qui tient la route mais j'avais envie. Et comme mon idée de départ n'aboutissait pas, ben voilà... Y aussi que j'ai la flemme de créer une nouvelle histoire à chaque fois vu la longueur des textes donc je pense que je mettrais tout en vrac là-dedans parce que c'est plus simple.  
_

_Un grand merci pour tous les retours que j'ai eus jusqu'ici, en espérant être à la hauteur malgré mon immense lenteur à écrire !_


	3. Chapter 3

La lumière de l'aube perçait à peine entre les persiennes quand Petra se réveilla. Enveloppée dans une couverture un peu rêche, elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Ce fut quand elle voulut rouler que tout lui revint à l'esprit. La douleur dans ses côtes, la mort de ses camarades, l'échec de la mission. Et bien sûr, la présence de Rivaille dans son dos.

Ses joues rougirent brusquement quand elle prit conscience de leur proximité et plus encore quand elle nota le bras de son supérieur sur son ventre, la tenant fermement contre lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas approprié et même si elle n'avait aucune intention de se plaindre, elle avait du mal à assumer d'être à l'origine de cette situation. La veille encore, elle était sous le choc, elle était fatiguée, perturbée, ses idées n'étaient pas forcément très claires. Ou du moins, elle pouvait le prétendre. Mais là, là, c'était difficile à excuser. Comment était-elle supposée réagir ? Devait-elle se lever sans un mot et rejoindre ses quartiers ou devait-elle attendre bien sagement d'être congédiée froidement quand son capitaine se réveillerait ?

A choisir, Petra préférait la fuite discrète seulement elle savait aussi que si elle essayait de se glisser hors du lit, elle prenait le risque de se faire prendre la main dans le sac et elle n'avait aucune envie de passer pour une lâche aux yeux de Rivaille. Après tout, puisqu'il avait accepté de la garder près de lui pour la nuit, il n'allait peut-être pas la mettre à la porte tout de suite.

Partagée entre ses émotions conflictuelles, Petra mit un peu de temps à constater qu'en plus, elle avait trop chaud et bien sûr, la couverture était coincée par le bras de Rivaille si bien qu'elle ne pouvait la repousser sans le bousculer au passage. Elle commençait à transpirer et craignait en plus du reste d'incommoder son supérieur par son odeur, ce qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus et soudain, alors que la panique commençait à sérieusement lui serrer le cœur, elle entendit un grognement dans son cou.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour réfléchir autant, Petra ? »

Son ton était aussi plat qu'à l'ordinaire, avec cette perpétuelle touche d'ennui qui le caractérisait et pourtant, Petra aurait parié qu'il souriait. Intérieurement, au moins, parce que Rivaille n'était pas vraiment du genre à sourire pour de vrai. Alors une fois la surprise passée, elle réussit à rouler, doucement pour ménager ses côtes, et découvrit dans la demie obscurité de la chambre le visage inexpressif de son supérieur. Il avait les yeux fermés mais ça ne l'empêchait certainement pas de savoir exactement dans quelle position elle se trouvait ou ce qu'elle faisait si bien que plutôt que d'essayer de se justifier ou de détourner la conversation, elle remarqua simplement :

« J'ai chaud. »

Rivaille renifla et marmonna dans à son épaule :

« Ouais ben s'il te prend l'envie de te déshabiller après t'être incrustée dans mon lit, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre qu'il t'arrive des broutilles, hein. Je veux bien être patient, mais j'ai mes limites. »

Petra s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement à une réponse pareille si bien qu'elle se mit à rire, réveillant la douleur sourde dans ses côtes et étouffant un juron et un gémissement, elle porta la main en son flanc tout en tentant laborieusement d'étouffer son hilarité.

« Sérieusement, Capitaine, m'arriver des broutilles ? »

Sa voix portait les traces de son amusement mal contenu et Rivaille s'appuya sur un coude pour l'observer. La lumière de la chambre était faible, mais c'était plus que suffisant pour qu'il puisse l'écraser d'un simple regard. Elle inspira un peu fort et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que son autre bras n'avait toujours pas changé de place et restait en travers de son ventre.

« Et comment tu veux que je te le dise, au juste ?

- Je ne sais pas, se moqua-t-elle. »

Puis retrouvant son sérieux, elle ajouta :

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment imaginé le problème en fait. Je ne vous pensais pas intéressé. »

Fermant les yeux, elle essaya d'oublier les doigts posés à la lisière de sa chemise tout contre l'épine de sa hanche, le souffle régulier sur sa joue, et d'une manière générale, la chaleur du corps lové contre le sien. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ce n'était pas le moment, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle était venue et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'elle allait céder à ses plus basses pulsions simplement parce qu'il lui accordait un regard de cette manière. Après tout, si tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était du sexe sans importance, un moment de réconfort dans des bras solides, il y avait bien assez de soldats autour d'elle pour obtenir satisfaction sans prendre le risque de s'y briser le cœur et perdre la confiance de sa hiérarchie.

Le silence qui s'étendait entre eux la terrifiait bien plus le souvenir de ses camarades tombés au front et elle se força à le meubler du mieux possible en révélant ses pensées les plus secrètes sur un sujet qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à aborder avec lui.

« En fait, j'avais en tête que vous aviez assez prétendantes pour vous tenir occuper pour plusieurs vies. Je veux dire, se retrouver dans le lit de l'homme le plus puissant du monde, forcément, ça doit motiver du monde. Donc si vous vouliez vous amusez, vous ne manqueriez pas d'opportunités... »

Elle racontait absolument n'importe quoi et ne voyait plus bien comment s'en sortir. La mortification lui desséchait les neurones et elle semblait incapable de s'arrêter de parler alors même qu'elle ne faisait que s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque phrase, en insistant sur combien il devait avoir du succès aussi bien parmi les nouvelles recrues que dans les salons des nobles de la capitale. Et soudain, Rivaille demanda platement :

« Parce que toi, tu voudrais te faire sauter par le meilleur espoir de l'humanité ? »

Il y avait une touche de moquerie dans son ton, mais pas que, et Petra s'étonna de comprendre si facilement qu'elle l'avait vexé, même si elle avait du mal à en saisir la cause. Ce n'était pas non plus le moment de trop réfléchir, elle devait avant tout sauver ce qu'elle pouvait de son honneur.

En souriant, elle répliqua simplement :

« Non, je vous connais.

- Ce qui veut dire ? »

Elle aggravait encore son cas, mais elle garda son sourire et entrouvrant les paupières pour vérifier qu'il la regardait toujours, elle avoua :

« Eh bien, ça veut dire que pour moi, vous n'êtes pas simplement un titre, Capitaine, et vous le savez très bien. Je ne remets pas en cause vos compétences, à aucun niveau, mais coucher avec vous, ce n'est pas coucher avec le meilleur soldat du monde, comme j'ose espérer que pour vous, coucher avec moi n'est pas aussi insignifiant qu'avec une inconnue de passage. »

Elle aurait dû s'arrêter là, malheureusement, comme il gardait le silence, elle crut bon d'ajouter :

« Et donc c'est pour ça que je ne vois aucun intérêt à finir dans le lit du meilleur espoir de l'humanité.

- Et pourtant, tu es dans mon lit, Petra. Que dois-je en conclure ? »

Il y eut un nouveau silence et Petra finit par se mettre à glousser en repoussant la couverture d'un coup de pied sauvage.

« Tout ce que vous voulez, Capitaine, et elle insista sur le mot, du moment que ça ne sort pas d'ici.

- Il me semblait que c'était précisément la raison de ta venue. »

Petra commença à rouler vers lui, histoire de le regarder en face mais la douleur dans ses côtes arrêta son mouvement et la força à fermer les yeux en inspirant lentement. Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de Rivaille, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa souffrance et brusquement, Petra sentit le matelas bouger avant de se faire tirer du côté gauche, là où elle pouvait s'appuyer sans danger. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouva face à face avec son supérieur qui attendait, vaguement ennuyé.

« Je… »

Elle chercha ses mots et à nouveau, Rivaille répéta :

« Tu réfléchis trop. »

Sans un mot, il se remit sur le dos et ferma les yeux, comme s'il prévoyait réellement de se rendormir mais il se ravisa et commença à se lever. Seulement dès qu'il fut assis, Petra attrapa le bord de sa chemise et tira doucement. Rivaille se retourna et la trouva à genoux en travers du lit, les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Je n'étais pas venue pour ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je veux qu'il m'arrive des broutilles ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante puis esquissa un sourire tandis que Rivaille baissait les yeux et soupirait.

« On va te voir sortir de ma chambre si tu restes trop longtemps.

- Alors il suffit de faire vite. »

Rivaille renifla mais ne lui opposa aucune résistance quand elle le repoussa dans les oreillers et s'installa au-dessus lui.


End file.
